Objetivo
by lyrica.chan
Summary: Versión en español de Objective, de LozieDeanon: Una malvado NEXT con el poder de dar órdenes absolutas, ha encontrado el peón perfecto para su más reciente maquinación: Wild Tiger. Habiéndosele ordenado matar a su compañero, depende de los héroes mantener a Barnaby vivo y en la ignorancia… y evitar que Kotetsu enloquezca.
1. Emboscada

Traducción autorizada de Objective, fanfiction escrito por LozieDeanon.

s/7963065/1/Objective

Disclaimer:

Tiger & Bunny y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Studio Sunrise, (que produjo la serie), Masafumi Nishida (quien escribió el guión), Masakazu Katsura (quien diseñó los personajes) y demás personas físicas o jurídicas involucradas en su creación. La historia "Objective/Objetivo" pertenece a LozieDeanon. La traducción es mía. Ni LozieDeanon ni yo recibimos nada a cambio de esto.

* * *

Un fill para el Anon Meme de Tiger & Bunny (Y por una vez, ¡no es un oneshot!)

Pie: _Kotetsu/Wild Tiger es el blanco de un NEXT con la habilidad de implantar un único pensamiento en el cerebro de su víctima, haciéndole perder todo sentido de sí misma, y ser incapaz de descansar hasta que ese pensamiento sea consumado. ¿Cuál es ese único pensamiento? Kotetsu debe matar a Barnaby Brooks Jr. ¡Corresponde a los otros héroes resolver esto antes de que Barnaby se entere, y apresurarse a encontrar a ese NEXT mientras intentan prevenir que Kotetsu literalmente estrangule hasta la muerte a su compañero! Como extra, Bunny no tiene idea de lo que está pasando._

He estado trabajando con OP para hacer a este fill 'aceptablemente pasable'. Incluso si ya lo han leído en el Meme, Estaré tomando en cuenta las preocupaciones y comentarios, y viendo qué puedo hacer para mejorar. Esperen una mejor corrección de ortografía, algunas ediciones a la hora de elegir palabras, y unas cuantas escenas totalmente reescritas.

Advertencias: Violencia.

* * *

Desde la inauguración de un orfanato público, un hombre de mediana edad vistiendo un sobrio traje de negocios y un auricular Bluetooth, seguía a Wild Tiger y Barnaby Brooks Jr hasta un estudio de televisión. La seguridad en la entrada no le permitiría entrar, pero eso no importaba. Eligió un banco afuera y observó a los autos ir y venir, esperando, hasta que los dos héroes emergieron dos horas después y subieron al transporte blindado de Apollon Media. El hombre siguió a la enorme furgoneta en su pequeño sedán rentado por su compañía, hasta un parque público donde Tiger y Barnaby se pusieron sus trajes de batalla y posaron para unas fotos. El hombre se quedó al fondo de la multitud, observándolos desde la mayor distancia posible.

Después de eso, el transporte regresó a Apollon, y el par subió las escaleras hasta el gran vestíbulo de mármol, y luego pasaron las puertas de seguridad. El hombre no pudo seguirlos a través de las puertas, así que nuevamente, esperó afuera, mirando los televisores gigantes de pantalla de plasma transmitir la estación OBC a todo Sternbild. Pasaron una propaganda para Hero TV, un spot publicitario de Blue Rose. Las imágenes resplandecían ante los ojos vacíos y ausentes del hombre.

Muchas horas después, Tiger emergió solo, dejó el vestíbulo, y cruzó los jardines escalados de Apollon hacia el estacionamiento. El hombre sacó su sedán y vigiló cuidadosamente mientras los autos salían del garaje; y cuando un SUV verde con un conductor de barba salió, lo siguió, a través de las pequeñas calles hacia la autopista principal, yendo dos niveles abajo hacia la Plataforma de Bronce, otra autopista, muchas calles, antes de que finalmente llegaran a una hilera de apartamentos de aspecto hogareño. Tiger estacionó fuera de uno de ellos, echó llave a su auto, subió los escalones, recogió su correo, y entró.

El hombre también estacionó, subió las escaleras, y se paró justo en el umbral de Wild Tiger. Pero no tocó la puerta ni el timbre, ni de ninguna otra manera alertó al héroe en el interior sobre de su presencia.

En lugar de eso, dijo: "Objetivo completo."

El auricular grabó su voz, la transmitió a través de la ciudad a una computadora remota, la cual rastreó la señal e identificó la ubicación exacta del hombre, marcándola como punto de interés.

De regreso en el otro lado de la ciudad, un hombre de mediana edad vistiendo un adusto traje de negocios y un auricular Bluetooth, parpadeó y se quedó mirando a la puerta de entrada de este apartamento desconocido. ¿Por qué rayos había bajado a la Plataforma de Bronce? Él vivía en la de Plata, y su esposa se estaría preguntando dónde estaría, con la cena enfriándose. Y este auricular, no era suyo. Quitando el artefacto de su oreja y tirándolo en un bote de basura junto al cordón de la vereda, se metió de nuevo en su auto y llamó a su esposa, diciéndole que había tomado un pequeño desvío, pero que estaría en casa para la cena.

* * *

De todas las lecciones de vida que Kotetsu había aprendido a través de los años, tendría que decir que la más efectivamente incrustada en su cerebro era, "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes." Detestaba las sesiones de fotos y las entrevistas, y ser exhibido por ahí como una cartelera en la Primer Liga… pero entonces fue botado a la Segunda Liga, donde tenía todo eso de antes Y peores horarios, menor paga, e incluso menos reconocimiento que antes, si es que era posible.

Pero eso no importaba. No podía importar: él tenía que seguir siendo un héroe, y un héroe protegía a la gente. Quizás no tan a menudo como en la Primer Liga, o con tanto agradecimiento o compensación, pero un héroe mantenía la paz, siempre. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Ese día en particular había sido increíblemente duro: Barnaby y él habían sido arrastrados por ahí el día entero para promocionar eventos y apariciones, desde un orfanato hasta filmar una nueva publicidad para televisión, hasta un encuentro con sus fans en un parque. Luego estuvo trabajando intensamente por el resto de la tarde tratando de terminar el papeleo del día antes de que finalmente se fuera a casa. Pero, apenas diez minutos luego de _llegar_ a casa, su brazalete sonó para convocarlo de vuelta para una misión imposible de atrapar a un grupo de carteristas. Hacia la medianoche, sólo habían aprehendido a dos de los supuestos siete culpables, así que Agnes finalmente dió por terminada la noche y dejó ir a la Segunda Liga.

Kotetsu condujo de vuelta a su casa por segunda vez ese día y arrastró sus pies subiendo las escaleras. Le tomó dos intentos embocar la llave en el cerrojo, pero la puerta finalmente se abrió y él pasó dentro, arrojando su sombrero sobre el sofá y girando para ir a la cocina. Quería una cerveza. Y luego una ducha. Y luego dormir.

Pero antes de que todo eso pudiera pasar, Kotetsu se congeló. Un hombre estaba de pie en medio de su cocina como si fuera el dueño del lugar: de unos treinta años, quizás, piel pálida, cabello negro medianoche, y ojos para combinar con ambos, iris oscuros y esclerótica de un blanco puro. Vestía un traje casi como el de Lloyds, del tipo que los hombres a los que les sobraba dinero vestían para dar la impresión de que tenían incluso más dinero de sobra oculto lejos en cuentas bancarias secretas. Cuando notó que Kotetsu lo había visto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro–con la intención de ser simpática, pero en realidad, nada más alejado de eso.

"Fuera de mi casa," dijo Kotetsu primero. "Tienes tres segundos antes de que llame a la policía."

"¿Por qué Wild Tiger necesitaría de la policía para defenderse contra un solo intruso?" preguntó el oscuro hombre. Kotetsu se tensó– él sabía su identidad de héroe. "Mejor no involucrarlos."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí."

"¿Eres de la oficina del alcalde? ¿Del Departamento de Justicia?"

"No, este es un asunto personal. Un deseo mío, por así decirlo." El hombre tomó tres lentos y deliberados pasos hacia Kotetsu. Sus zapatos, probablemente hechos del cuero de un animal en peligro de extinción, chasquearon en el piso de linóleo. "Probablemente podría pedirle a alguien más que lo hiciera, pero de este modo mato dos pájaros de un tiro. Tecnicamente, sólo uno de los pájaros morirá, pero para el otro será como estar muerto."

El cabello en la nuca de Kotetsu se erizó. "¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Un héroe no puede reconocerme? Han emitido órdenes de arresto en mi contra por al menos unos meses ya. Es un pobre reflejo del Departamento de Justicia si los héroes no reconocen a los criminales."

Aunque el hombre apenas tenía suficiente tamaño para romper un mondadientes, Kotetsu adoptó una postura de pelea cuando éste se anunció como criminal. _¿Qué clase de psicópata tiene la audacia de meterse tan campante en la casa de un héroe y _decir_, abiertamente, que es un… oh no…_

"Luthor Bellisair," dijo Kotetsu. "Por crimen organizado, secuestro y conspiración."

"¿Conspiración?" Bellisair alzóuna ceja. "¿Me han acusado de conspiración también?" Y se rió. Una risa seca y cruel.

"Muy bien, ¡_ahora_ tienes tres segundos antes de que te parta la espina a la mitad!" Kotetsu hizo sonar sus nudillos para dar énfasis. "Estás bajo arresto, Bellisair. Ven tranquilamente, y esto no dolerá."

"Pero Wild Tiger, aún no te he dicho lo que quiero de ti," los ojos de Bellisair brillaron azules con una desconocida habilidad NEXT. Kotetsu activó sus propios poderes en anticipación, sólo tenía un minuto, pero probablemente ayudaría a ser lo más a prueba de daños posible…

"**Objetivo**," dijo Bellisair. "**Matar a Barnaby Brooks Jr.**"

"Oh, ¿Eso es todo?" Kotetsu desactivó sus poderes, cruzó la habitación para tomar su sombrero y se lo caló. "No me malentiendas, Bellisair, sigues bajo arresto. Una vez que Bunny esté muerto, vas a ir a prisión por un _largo_ tiempo."

"Lo espero con ansias," dijo Bellisair diciéndole adiós con la mano desde la cocina mientras Kotetsu tomaba sus llaves y se iba.

Bellisair notó su reflejo en el microondas, y sus ojos resplandecieron otra vez con su poder. Una habilidad tan útil, el poder de ordenar– hacía tan fácil dirigir este pequeño imperio del crimen. Cada sicario era gratis, y podía elegir a los mejores asesinos que no estuvieran en el negocio. Para matar a alguien como Barnaby Brooks Jr, Bellisair necesitaba a otro héroe, ¿y qué mejor héroe que su propio compañero, un hombre en el que tanto Barnaby como el público confiaban?

Mientras escuchaba el motor de un auto encenderse afuera, Bellisair echó una mirada al apartamento de Kotetsu. Algunas pinturas en las paredes, fotos personales enmarcadas, un televisor y una colección de discos viejos de vinilo. Nada sospechoso; la policía no encontraría evidencia de ningún rencor, premeditación, o contrato de asesinato a sueldo. El homicidio sería completamente inexplicable.

Bellisair tomó una manzana de un bowl en el mesón de la cocina y le dió un mordisco, caminando de salida a la puerta. _Algunos nacen asesinos… y a algunos el asesinato les es impuesto._

* * *

Notas/aclaraciones/comentarios de la traductora:

Hola de nuevo, soy Lyrica. Debí haber subido esto mucho antes, pero me quedé dándole vueltas a un par de construcciones; trataré de no ser tan quisquillosa en el futuro.

Esta historia es como ver un capítulo de la serie, por eso me divertí mucho al leerla. Es algo que cuadra totalmente con el espíritu de T&B, me hace lamentar que aun no haya segunda temporada...

LozieDeanon me dijo que sabía algo de español, así que espero no decepcionarla con esto.

Comentarios, reviews, saludos y demás feedback, por favor déjenlos en la historia original, aunque no sean en inglés, así animan a la autora a seguir escribiendo.

s/7963065/1/Objective

Comentarios sobre esta traducción, por favor envíenme un PM, necesito más consejos para mejorar^^


	2. Interferencia

Traducción autorizada del fanfiction **Objective**, de **LozieDeanon**.

s/7963065/2/Objective

Disclaimer:

Tiger & Bunny y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Studio Sunrise (que produjo la serie), Masafumi Nishida (que escribió el guión) y Masakazu Katsura (que diseñó los personajes. Por cierto, ¡amo tus obras Katsura-sensei!), y demás personas físicas o jurídicas involucradas en su creación. La historia "Objective"/"Objetivo" pertenece a LozieDeanon. Esta traducción es mía. Ni LozieDeanon ni yo recibimos nada a cambio de esto.

* * *

Ocasionalmente, a Antonio le sorprendía cuán frecuentemente se topaba con gente conocida en la enorme ciudad de Sternbild, con sus veinte millones de ciudadanos y tres grandes plataformas. Pero, cuando sea que quisiera, Antonio podía elegir un amigo de las grandes multitudes– y varias veces, encontraría a estos amigos cuando más los necesitara, sin siquiera buscarlos.

En esta particular tarde, Antonio no se había ni enterado de que un amigo estaba en apuros. Todo lo que le importaba era que el tráfico se había detenido completamente y no llegaría a casa antes del anochecer a ese paso. Asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla, los murmullos provenientes de los autos frente a él le anunciaron que el atasco se debía a un accidente en la intersección. Bueno, como héroe, era probablemente responsabilidad de Antonio encargarse del control de daños hasta que llegase la policía. Encendiendo las luces intermitentes de su auto, Antonio lo cerró y se abrió paso a través de los automóviles bloqueados hasta el semáforo que había más adelante.

Un accidente entre dos autos: un vehículo familiar chocó el costado de un deportivo utilitario verde, parecido al que manejaba Kotetsu. Una mujer de aspecto angustiado estaba de pie junto al vehículo familiar, retorciendo sus manos ante el daño.

"Disculpe, señora," dijo Antonio mientras se acercaba. "¿Sabe lo que ocurrió aquí?"

"¡Ese auto salió de la nada!" la mujer señaló al otro vehículo. "¡_Yo_ tenía la luz verde, lo sé! ¡Pero se apareció de repente y no pude evitar chocarlo!"

"¿Está herida?"

Se abrazó a sí misma. "No, estoy bien… Digo, no estoy herida, ¡pero mire mi auto! ¡Quedó destruido!"

Antonio miró. El parachoques delantero se veía estrujado, como si alguien hubiera decidido que el auto tenía que ser quince centímetros más corto y entonces le hubiera aplastado el frente para quitarle esa distancia. Antonio no lo llamaría arruinado, pero ciertamente había recibido suficiente daño como para producir algunas preocupantes facturas por reparación. El otro auto tenía un daño similar en las puertas, como una caja con un lado golpeado.

"¿Han intercambiado información de seguros?" Preguntó Antonio.

"No, el otro conductor estaba inconsciente cuando fui a ver. Y ya he llamado a la policía y todo, pero todavía no vienen."

Justo cuando decía eso, hubo un crujido de vidrios y un chirrido metálico: la puerta del lado del conductor del aplastado utilitario se abrió, y el conductor emergió, trastabilló un poco, y luego se apoyó pesadamente contra el capó del auto.

"¡K- Kotetsu!"

Kotetsu se apartó del frente de su auto y agitó una mano. "¡Hola Antonio!"

"¿Lo _conoce_?" preguntó la conductora del otro vehículo, pero Antonio la ignoró y corrió hacia su amigo.

"¿Qué diablos, Kotetsu?" susurró entre dientes Antonio. "¿Estás bien?"

"Bien, bien," Kotetsu descartó con la mano, luego se sujetó el puente de la nariz. "Supongo que fue mala idea conducir…"

"¿Estás borracho? Dime que no estás borracho."

"No estoy borracho, sólo estoy cansado," Kotetsu tomó aliento profundamente y finalmente se irguió del todo y dió media vuelta.

"¿A dónde diablos vas?"

"Tengo que matar a Bunny."

"…¿Qué?"

"Necesito matarlo," Kotetsu estiró sus brazos mientras se alejaba del sitio del choque. "Veamos, necesito un café para tener energía, un taxi para llegar a él, quizás debería conseguir un cuchillo también…"

"¡Oye!" la mujer del pobre vehículo familiar aplastado persiguió a Kotetsu. "¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Necesito tu credencial de seguro!"

"¡No hay tiempo para eso!" respondió Kotetsu. "¡Me tengo que ir!"

"_¿Qué?_ ¡Acabas de arruinar mi auto! ¡Vuelve aquí, idiota!"

"Um, señora, por favor cálmese, yo lo detendré," Antonio fue tras su amigo, y colocó una enorme mano en su hombro.

"Está bien, explícame," Antonio giró a Kotetsu para que lo encarara. "Sé que Barnaby te saca de las casillas a veces, pero no tienes que _matarlo_."

"Sí que tengo."

"¿Tuvieron una pelea?"

"Nah, es mi compañero," dijo Kotetsu sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Si peleamos, lo resolvemos."

"¿Pero entonces por qué quieres matarlo?"

"Es mi Objetivo."

Antonio frunció lentamente el ceño. Kotetsu normalmente no habría escogido una palabra culta como 'objetivo'; habría usado 'meta' o 'trabajo'. Y sonaba tan importante cuando lo decía. Sin mencionar que Kotetsu nunca se alejaría de un accidente de tránsito sin asegurarse completamente de que todos estuvieran a salvo. Y aún sin ser un fanático de los autos, al menos debería estar un poco preocupado por el daño a su vehículo. Algo aquí andaba mal. Muy, muy mal.

"Qué tal esto," dijo Antonio lentamente. "Si vuelves al sitio del choque, le das a esa pobre mujer la información de tu seguro, y me ayudas a despejar de autos esta calle, yo… te llevaré a donde Barnaby."

Kotetsu sonrió con alegría a su amigo, y le dio una palmada en el brazo. "¡Gracias, compañero! Pensé que me tomaría toda la noche encontrar a Bunny sin un auto." Trotó de regreso al sitio del accidente, ignorando los insultos de la escandalizada mujer –"Te pasas una luz roja, me haces chocar, ¿y luego piensas que te puedes ir? ¿Y luego regresas como si no hubieras hecho nada malo? ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!" – y comenzó a rebuscar entre los restos de su auto su información de seguro. Una vez que Kotetsu consiguió los papeles adecuados, se los pasó a la mujer, y sin otra palabra, se activó y arrastró su utilitario por el pavimento hasta la acera.

"Ha–Qu–eh–ah–" farfulló la mujer, y Antonio sacó a relucir su tarjeta de negocios, la especial con la leyenda 'Rock Bison' con la información de contacto de su agente de publicidad.

"Hay algo así como una emergencia en este momento, pero llame a ese número más tarde, resolveremos esto," dijo Antonio mientras Kotetsu se aproximaba al auto de la mujer. Esta vez, Antonio lo ayudó a mover el vehículo, y apartaron los restos hasta la misma esquina. En un gesto totalmente innecesario, Kotetsu decidió levantar el auto de la mujer y apilarlo encima del suyo, "Así ocupa menos espacio," a pesar de que ello significara dañar más el auto de la mujer y destruir absolutamente su propio vehículo.

"¿Qué rayos pasa contigo esta noche?" Preguntó Antonio. "Eres más estúpido que lo habitual. ¿Manejando adormilado, apilando autos, diciendo que vas a matar a Barnaby? Tú no eres así."

"¡Oye! ¡No me llames estúpido, idiota!" El resplandor azul se desvaneció, y Kotetsu miró sus manos. "¿Ya pasó un minuto? Eh, supongo que _sí_ necesito un cuchillo, si no puedo usar mis poderes para matarlo."

¿Sus poderes se fueron? Esta era la oportunidad de Antonio. Activando su poder y esencialmente transformando su brazo en un objeto imparable, Antonio lo lanzó hacia la cabeza de Kotetsu y lo noqueó dejándolo inconsciente de un solo golpe. La mujer gritó, y unos cuantos de los curiosos que habían sacado celulares y cámaras dieron un respingo, pero el control de daños en los medios podría hacerse más tarde. Si Kotetsu se salía de control y realmente mataba a alguien, unos cuantos videoclips y GIFs de Rock Bison derribando a Wild Tiger serían meras molestias. Antonio tomó en brazos a su amigo y se lo arrojó sobre el hombro, mientras su otra mano le daba un toque a su brazalete de héroe para pedir refuerzos.

"_¿Hola~?"_

"Fire Emblem, soy yo."

"_¡Ah, Pan dulce!"_ Antonio parpadeó. ¿Pan dulce? _"¿Alguna razón en particular porque me estés llamando tan entrada la noche~?"_

"Tiger ha enloquecido," Antonio echó una mirada a los civiles y empezó a caminar de regreso a su auto. "O algo así. No sé qué pasó, pero sigue diciendo que necesita matar a Barnaby."

"_Eso es siniestro para nuestro gracioso y viejo Tiger."_

"También pensé eso. No está enojado ni nada, y dice que no pelearon. Sólo sigue hablando de eso como si no fuera la gran cosa. Algo sobre un objetivo, algo importante."

"_¿Así que crees que hay algo causando que Tiger tenga tan violentos deseos?"_

"Algo así."

"_¿Ya has llamado a Handsome?"_

"No quiero ser el que le diga que prácticamente el único tipo en el mundo en quien confía de repente quiere matarlo. No sin saber lo que está pasando."

"_Una inquietud razonable,"_ dijo Nathan. _"¿Entonces cuál es tu siguiente movimiento, Bison?"_

"Bueno, noqueé a Tiger, y necesito llevarlo a algún lugar más privado para –"

"Pervertido_~…"_

"Eso no es gracioso," gruñó Antonio con exasperación. "Tenemos que mantenerlo alejado de Barnaby. Suena realmente serio sobre matarlo."

"_Es una idea aceptable. ¿Pero cómo vamos a parar a Tiger? ¡Espera!" _La voz de Nathan tomó una nota de pánico casi-sincero._ "¿Esto significa que el Dream Team debe quedar roto para siempre? ¿Los invencibles Tiger y Barnaby no pueden verse nunca más? ¡Ah, la tragedia~!"_

"No creo que sea tan malo," Antonio finalmente logró llegar a su auto. "Necesitamos descubrir por qué Tiger tiene que matar a Barnaby, y detener lo que sea que lo esté obligando a hacerlo."

"_¿Debería llamar a los otros, reunir a las tropas en algún lugar? Soy propietario de un pequeño bar que debería estar cerrando pronto a estas horas."_

"Gracias. Llama a todos, menos a Barnaby. Con suerte, podremos resolver esto antes de que tenga que verse involucrado. ¿Tienes los números de celular de todos, para enviarles un mensaje con la dirección?"

"_Los tengo. Y ahora me debes una, ¿verdad?"_

"¿Qué? ¡No me jodas! Fire Emb–"

"_¡Ciao, Pan dulce~!"_

La llamada terminó, y Antonio se quedó mirando su muñeca. Genial. Ahora Nathan nunca dejaría en paz a su trasero. Y si Antonio realmente tenía semejante 'pan dulce', como dijo Nathan, ¿por qué no había ninguna mujer interesada en él?

Abriendo el auto, Antonio arrojó a Kotetsu en el asiento de atrás y luego tomó el volante, uniéndose al ahora-fluido río de tráfico. Fijándose en su espejo retrovisor, Antonio echó un vistazo al semblante inconsciente de Kotetsu– mandíbula floja, mejilla estampada contra la ventana, babeando un poco.

_¿Quién quiere a Barnaby muerto? _Se preguntó Antonio. _¿Y por qué quieren que Kotetsu sea quien lo mate?_

Su teléfono vibró, y entonces revisó el mensaje en la siguiente luz roja. Nathan le había enviado la dirección del bar como tenían planeado, así que Antonio dio una vuelta en U y se dirigió hacia la reunión de héroes de emergencia.

* * *

Notas de traducción:

¡Hola! Creo que salvo lo de "pan dulce" no hay nada para aclarar. Si lo hay háganmelo notar por favor :)

"Pan dulce" es uno de las tantas formas en que uno se refiere al trasero de una persona, al menos en mi país^^ No quise traducirlo literalmente y no hallé otro sinónimo que contenga la misma connotación de broma y piropo a la vez. Así que disculpen el modismo u.u

Como siempre, los animo a ver la historia original y dejar el feedback que quieran a la autora.

s/7963065/2/Objective


	3. Estrategia

Antonio se quedó de pie en el umbral, congelado, el aún inconsciente Kotetsu colgando de su hombro, observando el interior del bar al que Nathan lo había enviado. The Favorite Flame prácticamente rebosaba de tela de felpa aterciopelada, desde la alfombra hasta los asientos de los reservados, hasta las cortinas colgadas por los pasillos. Las luces testaban matizadas con cubiertas de plástico rojo y rosa, y sombras apasionadas alrededor del local, incluyendo un escenario en medio con unos cuantos postes plateados que definitivamente no eran para soporte estructural.

Por supuesto que Nathan tendría un bar gay. Por supuesto que lo convertiría en su cuartel general de emergencia anti-asesinatos.

Estaba afortunadamente vacío, los clientes, bailarines y demás staff se habían ido ya. El único ser humano en el bar era Nathan, vestido en algo que era muy probablemente lo primero que tuvo a su alcance: pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa fucsia. Altonio casi llamaría hetero a esa vestimenta, pero a medida que Nathan se aproximaba, la camisa brilló con hilo plateado entretejiido en la tela. _Él no sería Fire Emblem sin _algo _que brillara._

"¡Ah, ya llegaste! ¡Pasa, pasa! ¡Recuéstalo!"

Nathan designó un reservado semicircular para Kotetsu, algo para sostener su cabeza sin que sus piernas sobresalieran en medio del lugar. Antonio eligió un reservado rectangular cercano, y por una vez, Nathan se deslizó en el lado opuesto, dejando el espacio personal de Antonio intacto.

"Bueno, cuéntame de nuevo, ahora que te estás sentado. Desde el principio," Nathan entrelazó sus manos y reposó su mentón en ellas.

No era mucho, pero le contó a Nathan todo lo que podía recordar: la indiferencia de Kotetsu por su propia seguridad y la de los demás; la calma insistencia que tenía para matar a Barnaby, como si estuviera haciendo mandados: comprar leche, recoger la ropa de la lavandería, matar a su compañero; la manera en que decía la palabra 'objetivo,' como un nombre propio, o el nombre de un dios.

"¿Será este el trabajo de algún perverso NEXT?" preguntó Nathan.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Nathan se encogió de hombros. "Normalmente cuando algo extraño e inexplicable sucede, hay un NEXT causándolo. Y sólo un poder sobrenatural podría hacer que Tiger siquiera _soñara_ con lastimar a Handsome."

"Tienes razón," dijo Antonio. "¿Entonces qué tipo de poder estamos buscando? ¿Y cómo lo deshacemos?"

"Mm, me encantaría saberlo," murmuró Nathan, echando una mirada a Kotetsu. "¿Y estás seguro de que es la decisión correcta no despertar a Handsome y molestar a su linda cabecita con esto? Si hay alguien que puede hacer entrar en razón a Tiger, ese sería él. Así como Tiger restauró los recuerdos de Handsome."

"No podemos arriesgarnos. En ese entonces, Barnaby estaba tratando de arrestar a Tiger, y sólo se puso violento porque estaba enojado. Tiger no está enojado– tiene ganas de matar, y no creo que vaya a esperar a que Barnaby oponga resistencia. Si tan sólo pudiéramos resolver esto antes de que se encuentren, entonces Barnaby ni siquiera tendría que enterarse."

Nathan continuó mirando a Kotetsu. "Los corazones se rompen todo el tiempo… pero creo que los corazones de Tiger y Handsome se han roto más veces de lo que uno puede esperar que una persona soporte." Antes de que Antonio tuviera mucho tiempo para contemplar esa frase, Nathan tomó su mano y enlazó sus meñiques.

"¡Una promesa! ¡Nosotros, como héroes, defenderemos los frágiles restos de los hermosos corazones de Tiger y Handsome~!" declaró Nathan apasionadamente.

"Eh… ¿claro?"

Satisfecho, Nathan sacudió sus dedos, y dejó ir la mano de Antonio. "¿Tienes sed? ¿Puedo prepararte un trago?"

"Sólo agua. No confío en Tiger para conducir, así que soy su conductor."

"Entendido~…"

Antonio se puso nervioso, esperando a que llegasen los otros héroes, su mente girando mientras trataba de recordar algo sobre su encuentro con Kotetsu que pudiera darles algún tipo de pista o guía. La única cosa en que pudo pensar era en que Kotetsu podría intentar llamar a Barnaby cuando despertara, así que removió rápidamente el brazalete de llamadas de la muñeca de Kotetsu, rodándolo por la mesa mientras bebía del vaso de agua que Nathan le había servido.

Gradualmente, los otros héroes se fueron congregando: Keith, todavía en su traje de Sky High de sus patrullas nocturnas; Ivan, con un _malísimo_ caso de cabello de recién salido de la cama; Karina, bostezando abiertamente; y Pao Lion, disculpándose por llegar tan tarde – había tenido que despertar a Natasha para que la llevase. Con cada llegada, la historia de Antonio se volvía más concisa, hasta que pudo resumir la situación en una oración: "Creemos que un NEXT está obligando a Tiger a asesinar a Barnaby." Desde allí, presenció las reacciones naturales de los héroes, "eso es imposible, Tiger y Barnaby son compañeros, Tiger nunca mataría a nadie," etcétera, etcétera.

"No lo creo," Karina volvió a negar con la cabeza. Aún habiendo escuchado la historia dos veces – una vez por ella, otra por Pao Lin – no le había calado del todo. "Tiger nos lo ha dicho mil veces, él es un héroe porque quiere proteger a la gente. No creo que salga sin más a matar a Barnaby."

"Eso fue lo que lo encontré haciendo," dijo Antonio. "Probablemente es un poder NEXT, no su voluntad, de todos modos."

"¡Sólo sé que Tiger no es ese tipo de persona!" insistió. "Además, los poderes NEXT no son perfectos. Recuerden, los recuerdos alterados de Maverick pudieron romperse. ¡Tiger simplemente rechazaría lo que sea que esté tratando de volverlo malvado!"

"Podemos preguntarle qué pasó, una vez que despierte, ¿no?" Pao Lin se encogió de hombros.

"Ha estado inconsciente hasta ahora, Pan Dulce debe haberlo noqueado bastante fuerte," dijo Nathan.

"¿Cuándo diablos decidiste empezar a llamarme así?" protestó Antonio. Lo dejó pasar antes, ¿pero enfrente de todos los demás? Quizás así era como se sentía Barnaby cuando Kotetsu lo llamaba 'Bunny.'

Como si supiera que los otros héroes estaban hablando de él, Kotetsu se revolvió, estirando un brazo y golpeándolo contra la mesa con un golpe seco.

"_Ay…_" gimió patéticamente. Retrajo su brazo y se enroscó alrededor de él, antes de sentarse erguido finalmente. "¿Qué rayos…?"

"¿Sr. Wild?" preguntó Keith.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"The Favorite Flame," respondió Nathan. "Es solo un pequeño local que dirijo."

"…¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Kotetsu parpadeó un par de veces más y miró a los héroes reunidos. "Anton… Um, Bison dijo que me llevaría donde Bunny."

"Es sólo un desvío, querido," dijo Nathan. "Como entenderás, está un poco impactado de que quieras matar a tu compañero. Todos lo estamos."

"Sí, supongo," Kotetsu pasó de frotarse el brazo lastimado a frotarse el lado de su cabeza. "¡Pero no tenías que golpearme tan fuerte! Me vengaré de ti, después."

"¿Entonces de verdad quieres hacerlo?" interrumpió Pao Lin.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¡Matar a Barnaby!"

"¡Síp!"

"¿Por qué?" Karina golpeó la mesa con sus manos. "¡No eres un asesino, Tiger! Un héroe defiende a la gente, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto!" respondió Kotetsu indignado. "¡De eso se trata ser un héroe!"

"¿Crees que Barnaby está lastimando gente?"

"No, Bunny es un héroe, también," concordó Kotetsu, luego bajó la voz, divagando un poco: "Probablemente merece estar en la Primer Liga, pero por mi culpa, él está…"

"¡Entonces no puedes matarlo! ¡Eso no es algo que un héroe haría!"

Kotetsu se rió. "Entendiste todo mal, Blue Rose," dijo. "Esto no es algo que estoy haciendo porque soy un héroe. Es mi Objetivo."

Esa palabra de nuevo, el Objetivo-con-o-mayúscula.

"¿Cuál es ese 'Objetivo'?" preguntó Keith.

"Matar a Bunny."

"Ya sabemos esa parte," se metió Antonio. "¿Pero por qué es tan importante? ¿Por qué no puedes ignorarlo?"

"¿Ignorar mi Objetivo? Eso es una locura, Bison. El Objetivo es la cosa que tengo que hacer."

"¿Pero por qué tienes que hacerla?"

"Porque es mi Objetivo."

"Lógica recursiva," opinó Ivan. "Tiene que hacerlo porque tiene que hacerlo. No podemos razonar con él."

"Esperen," Karina se deslizó en el reservado junto a Kotetsu, y tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella. "Tiger… ¿recuerdas cuando conociste a Barnaby? Desde el mismo principio. Él salvó tu vida."

"La atrapada estilo princesa," Kotetsu sonrió al recordarlo.

"Nunca dejó de salvarte, tampoco. Cuando fuera que necesitaras ayuda, _Barnaby_ fue quien te ayudó. Y cuando él necesitaba ayuda, tú estuviste ahí para él. Ambos han hecho tanto el uno por el otro. Son el mejor par de compañeros en el mundo entero, y el mundo entero lo sabe. Harías lo que fuera para proteger a tu compañero. ¿Cierto?"

"Sí," aceptó Kotetsu en voz baja. Todos en el lugar se inclinaron hacia adelante, la tensión creciendo.

"Lo vimos en Barnaby. A medida que se fue acercando a ti, se volvió más cálido y fue más feliz. Pero puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero él _te cambió_. Saca lo mejor de ti, tu fuerza, tu compasión, tu… tu _corazón_. ¡Barnaby es esa persona! ¿O me equivoco?"

"No," Kotetsu se quedó mirando su gran mano, sujeta entre las de Karina, más pequeñas. "Tienes razón… Bunny y yo…"

"¿Alguna vez harías _algo_ para lastimar a alguien tan importante para ti? ¿Por la razón que fuera?"

"…Nunca."

"¿Entonces lo entiendes? ¡Este Objetivo está mal! ¡Si matas a Barnaby, entonces resultará herido! ¡Y acabas de decirme que nunca harías algo para lastimarlo! ¡Por favor, Tiger! ¡Tú no quieres hacer eso!"

Kotetsu fijó su vista en Karina, cubrió sus manos con la suya, se inclinó hacia adelante… y estalló en risa.

"Bien hecho, Blue Rose," dijo Kotetsu todavía riendo un poco. "Pero no lo entiendes. No importa lo que suceda, tengo que matar a Bunny. Simplemente tengo que hacerlo."

"¡Esto es una locura!" Antonio golpeó su pierna con un puño. "¡Kotetsu, contrólate y escucha lo que te estamos diciendo! ¡Quieres _matar a tu compañero_!"

"¡No entiendo por qué están todos tan enojados sobre esto!" Kotetsu retiró sus manos de las de Karina. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¡Voy a matar a Bunny! Tal vez pueda explicárselos mejor después de que lo mate, pero estoy algo ocupado."

"¿Qué quieres decir con ocupado?" preguntó Karina. "¿Qué puedes tener planeado después de matar a tu compañero a sangre fría?"

"Una vez que termine mi Objetivo, tengo que arrestar a Bellisair, y luego darle una paliza a Antonio. Y luego _puede_ que tenga tiempo para decirles por qué mi Objetivo era tan importante, depende de si la Segunda Liga es llamada para algo. Esta noche mato a Bunny, así no tendré que faltar al trabajo."

"¿Bellisair?" Todos se interesaron por el desconocido nombre.

"Sí," asintió Kotetsu, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Se metió a mi casa, el maldito, y sabe mi identidad. Una vez que mi Objetivo esté hecho, me las pagará."

"¿Entonces Bellisair está… chantajeándote con tu identidad?" aventuró Ivan.

"¿Chantajeándome? ¿Para hacer qué?"

"Matar a Barnaby."

"¡No, no!" Kotetsu frunció el ceño a sus amigos esta vez. "¡Se los he dicho cien veces, matar a Barnaby es mi Objetivo! Bellisair es sólo un criminal que necesito arrastrar a la cárcel, como todos los otros criminales."

"¡Bellisair es el NEXT!" exclamó Pao Lin. Todos la miraron, y ella miró a Kotetsu. "Tiger, ¿cuándo, ah, recuerdas que tuviste este Objetivo?"

"¿Eh?" Kotetsu se rascó la barba. "Um, de hecho, justo cuando iba a arrestar a Bellisair, recordé que tengo que matar a Bunny. Así que me fui y le dije que iba a regresar."

"¿Sigue en tu casa?"

"¡Síp! Sabe que voy a volver para arrestarlo. Dijo que lo esperaba con ansias."

"¡Oh, bien!" dijo Keith con una gran sonrisa. "¡Entonces ahora sabemos exactamente dónde encontrarlo!"

"Sky High, creo que Bellisair estaba siendo sarcástico," dijo Antonio. "Si yo no hubiera detenido a Tiger, le hubiera tomado probablemente una hora llegar hasta el departamento de Barnaby en la Plataforma de Oro, matarlo y luego regresar. Obviamente tenía tiempo de sobra para escapar."

"Sigue siendo algo por donde empezar," dijo Karina. "Este es un problema grande, pero creo que podemos dividir y conquistar. Necesitamos encontrar a Bellisair, advertir a Barnaby–"

"De hecho, hemos decidido en contra de eso, cariño," explicó Nathan. "Sabes lo mucho que Handsome depende de Tiger, hasta este día. No reaccionaría bien al decirle que su compañero quiere matarlo. Aún peor, su primer movimiento podría ser encontrar a Tiger, lo que probablemente significaría que lo maten."

"¡Oh! ¡Entonces debería decirle a Bunny que quiero matarlo!" se alegró Kotetsu, y le dio un golpecito a su brazalete de héroe, pero ninguna llamada comenzó. Miró abajo hacia su muñeca desnuda y se dio cuenta de que su brazalete ya no estaba. "Oigan, ¿quién me quitó mi brazalete?"

Los héroes se miraron unos a otros, pensando en el orden de llegada y preguntándose quién había tenido una buena oportunidad de arrebatar el brazalete.

"¡Esto no es gracioso, chicos! ¡Devuélvanmelo! ¿Y si hay una emergencia y no pueden llamarme?" insistió Kotetsu.

"Mira, sabemos que vas a usarlo para llamar a Barnaby," dijo Antonio. "No finjas que es para algo más."

Suspirando con frustración, Kotetsu metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó su celular. "Bien. Supongo que sólo–"

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera marcar, Ivan, que había estado acechando en el fondo, arrancó el teléfono de la mano de Kotetsu con un rápido movimiento ninja. "Lo siento, Tiger-san, pero necesito guardar esto."

"¡Origami! ¡Dámelo, es mío!" Kotetsu se revolvió en el reservado e intentó alcanzar su teléfono, pero Ivan movió su brazo despreocupadamente alejando y acercando el aparato, manteniéndolo lejos del alcance de Kotetsu.

"Piénsalo de esta manera, Tiger," comenzó Nathan suavemente. "Sabes que el poder de Handsome dura más que el tuyo. Triste, pero cierto. Si le anuncias que vas a matarlo, estará en guardia. Necesitas matarlo cuando menos se lo espere. Sé cauteloso."

"Ah, buen punto," Kotetsu se dio un golpecito en un lado de la cabeza. "¡Lo recordaré!"

Antonio se acercó y susurró, "¿Para qué diablos lo estás animando? ¡No le des consejos!"

"Pan dulce, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Tiger tuvo éxito en ser cauteloso?" dijo Nathan entre dientes, antes de continuar en voz más alta, "Si quieres ser aún más listo, podrías tratar de envenenarlo. Hazle un delicioso almuerzo casero y luego déjalo morir mientras continúas con las siguientes cosas de tu lista de quehaceres."

"¡Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso!" Kotetsu sonrió. "Pero, ¿dónde se consigue veneno?"

"Tienes toda la noche para descubrir eso," dijo Nathan. "Ve a casa, lee las etiquetas de advertencia de todos tus productos de limpieza, algunas marcas son letales."

"¡Ajá! ¡Gracias, Fire Emblem!"

Todos los héroes miraron de reojo a Nathan, sorprendidos de su conocimiento en venenos improvisados. Nathan sólo se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué? Tuve una mala ruptura una vez."

"¿Eso quiere decir que– que tú–?"

Nathan descartó la preocupación de Karina con un gesto de la mano. "Por favor, nada tan macabro. Pero _sí_ leí las etiquetas. El spray de limpieza Super Dish dice que necesitas un médico si apenas _toca_ tu boca… Tan tentador."

"Espera, pero Super Dish se usa para limpiar platos, en los cuales… se come," Pao Lin dijo. "Así que puede ser peligroso, ¿verdad?"

"Todo lo que sé es lo que leí…"

Todos los héroes se quedaron callados, fijando en su memoria nunca, nunca, _jamás_ hacer enojar a Nathan Seymour. Y dejar de usar la solución de limpieza Super Dish.

"Entonces… ¿ya terminamos? ¿Me puedo ir ya?" dijo Kotetsu. "Tengo que hacer el almuerzo de Bunny."

Aún sin mencionar la palabra 'matar', los héroes reprimieron un escalofrío. La nueva expresión sonaba inquietantemente inocente y alusiva.

"Sí, ya terminamos. Te llevaré a casa," decidió Antonio, poniéndose de pie.

"¿No me vas a dejar inconsciente esta vez? ¿O a mentir, robarme cosas, o a llevarme a otro lugar?"

"Lo prometo. Ahora vámonos, idiota."

Kotetsu se deslizó fuera del reservado y trastabilló hacia la salida, el cansancio y el dolor perturbando su percepción de la profundidad. Fue un golpe de suerte que chocara su auto, y que luego lo destruyera poniéndole el auto de otra persona encima. Antonio esperó lo suficiente para pedirle el celular de Kotetsu a Ivan y hacer un gesto de 'llámame', antes de seguir al trastornado héroe.

Los cinco héroes restantes tomaron un profundo respiro cargado de alivio, y pusieron manos a la obra.

"Entonces," dijo Karina, haciendo una lista en una servilleta de cóctel. "Necesitamos encontrar a Bellisair."

"Mantener a Tiger lejos de Barnaby," agregó Ivan.

"¡Y mantener a Barnaby lejos de Tiger!" finalizó Pao Lin.

"¡Muy bien! ¿Qué recursos tenemos? Nosotros y nuestros poderes…" Keith contó con los dedos.

"¿Deberíamos contarle a la Segunda Liga de héroes?" preguntó Karina.

"Podrían decirle a Handsome, pero si podemos inventar una buena excusa, podrían hacernos ganar tiempo," dijo Nathan. "Usémoslos como último recurso." Karina los anotó.

"Y la Sra. Agnes sería de ayuda," dijo Pao Lin pensativamente. "Es una muy buena mentirosa, además. ¿Recuerdan cuando engañó a Maverick haciéndole pensar que no había recuperado la memoria? Creo que podemos decirle la verdad."

"Buena idea," Karina añadió el nombre de la productora a la servilleta. "Y necesitamos más información sobre Bellisair. Si es un NEXT, necesitamos asegurarnos de que no pueda convertir a ninguno de _nosotros _en asesinos teledirigidos."

"Si hay una orden de arresto en su contra, el Departamento de Justicia tendrá un expediente sobre él," agregó Ivan. "Podríamos llamar al juez Petrov. En el peor de los casos… al menos sabrá que Tiger no tuvo elección. Podría mostrar clemencia."

Los héroes alzaron la vista, la bajaron o la desviaron, cuando el peor de los casos se reprodujo en sus mentes. Finalmente, Karina negó con su cabeza, y sujetando con firmeza la lista en la servilleta de cóctel, se puso de pie.

"¡Eso no sucederá! ¡No lo permitiremos!" declaró. "¡Descubriremos cómo deshacer este poder NEXT, y salvaremos a nuestros amigos!"

"¡Así se habla!" Keith alzó sus brazos en su clásico saludo de Sky High. "¡Podemos salvarlos, y otra vez, salvarlos!"

"¡Tiger-san y Barnaby-san harían lo mismo por nosotros!" asintió Ivan.

"¡Nada nos detendrá!" Nathan unió sus manos con un aplauso y las arrimó a una de sus mejillas.

"¡Vamos, equipo!" vitoreó Pao Lin.

Revigorizados e inspirados, los héroes volvieron a sus casas para sus últimas horas de sueño, porque al llegar el alba, el verdadero trabajo comenzaba.

Notas de traducción:

Estuve viendo de nuevo la serie (quiero ver la segunda peli… sniff…), y se me quedó el Handsome de Nathan, por lo que lo dejo así en este capítulo y cambio el capítulo anterior, donde le ponía Guapo; tampoco estaba mal, creo, ¡pero es que Nathan suena tan bien cuando dice _handsome_!.

Ya que no se puede responder directamente a los reviews anónimos, he aquí la respuesta a De onda:

Estaba entre buscarle otra traducción y dejarlo en su idioma original. Mi lado perfeccionista estaba presto a buscar una traducción mejor ("debo traducir, debo traducir…"), mientras que mi lado fanático-obsesivo rugía por dejarlo en inglés ("¡Traduttore tradittore! ¡Traduttore tradittore!"). Finalmente, recordé lo que mis profesores siempre nos dicen: "vayan formando su propio criterio profesional". Bien, mi criterio, aunque está lejos aún de ser profesional, me indica que debo dejar el pan dulce de Antonio tranquilo (Antonio se alegraría de escuchar eso, cuac!) mientras busco una traducción mejor.

Eso es todo, por favor estén atentos al próximo capítulo ;D


End file.
